NaruHina Fanfic The Reason
by LilGurl891
Summary: This is a fanfic I decided to write after I got inspired by reading really good Naruhina stories on here and i'm going to try to have a story up every week so
1. Chapter 1

Naruhina Fanfiction-The Reason Why

One beautiful morning hinata woke up to the sun's raise hitting her face waking her up." Ok so I wonder whats on todays agenda" she thought to her self she grabed her planner which she used every morning to remind her of the things she needed to do for that first thing she always did was get dressed and have breakfast with her farther ,Hashi, he was head of the Hyuuga clan he was an very strick farther hinata came down the stairs sitting at the table with her farther, hinata's sister came in the dinning room and sat down to , was a very outgoing girl,but for some odd reason hanabi hated her shy sister at breakfast,lunch,and dinner hanabi never spoke to her sister the only rare occasion when they talked is when it was one of there birthday's or a special hoilday." So" hashi said breaking the silence" what do we have planned for today hinata?" "" w-well first thing I have to do is go meet up with kiba and shino for training then, I'm going with some friends to the movies tonight at 8:00 p.m."" " what movie are you going to see hinata?" " We are going to see the movie Night at the Museum they said its supposed to be a very good one" " will that kyuubi kid be there tonight?" Hinata blushed when he said that" Do you mean Naruto-kun farther?" " yes"" " I'm pretty sure since everyone else is going then Naruto-kun will most likely farther" Hashi sighed" Alright you may go if" Hinata looked up usually if means her over protective cousin Neji is going" He does not sit next to you durning the movie."" " yes farther I understand". Hinata finished her breakfast and headed out to train with her commerades" So hinata did your farther say that you could come tonight?" said a boy with brown hair with his dog by his side" " yes kiba he said I could go" " great!" " ok can we please start training?" said shino.A few hours pass and as usual naruto is late" Where is that baka?" " I'm here!!!!" " its about time " said the pink haired ninja " can we just go see the movie now" said the violet all walked in,and naruto wanted to sit by sakura,but she moved him out of the way she could sit by her crush sighed then he tried to sit next to saskue,but kiba sat down before naruto sat was mad now "isn't anyone gonna sit by me?" " um naruto-kun" "yea hinata-chan"" " you can sit by me if you want to" naruto perked up and was very happy with her offer" sure hinata-chan". After the movie was over they all met in front of hte movie theater laughing at what a great movie they had just seen" Man! that was funny" " yes it was naruto-kun" after they got down talking about the movie they noticed it was getting really late" saskue-kun will you walk me home?" " whatever" " yay! bye guys" " hey hinata-chan" " yes naruto-kun?" " do you want me to walk you home?" " i'd love that" after walking a few blocks and talking about random things they finally reached the hyuuga manison" Thank you naruto-kun for taking me home" " don't mention it I mean it was the least I could do you saving me a seat and all" " well I wanted to do that" hinata didn't reallize that she was blushing like crazy" why?" " well um-er-because your one of my closest friends and I didn't want you to seat by some stranger" by this time naruto was a little shoked about what she was telling him" awwww thanks hinata" " well goodnight hinata-chan" " goodnight naruto-kun".


	2. Naruhina Chapter 2The Dream

Naruhina Fanfiction-The Reason Why

One beautiful morning hinata woke up to the sun's raise hitting her face waking her up." Ok so I wonder whats on todays agenda" she thought to her self she grabed her planner which she used every morning to remind her of the things she needed to do for that first thing she always did was get dressed and have breakfast with her farther ,Hashi, he was head of the Hyuuga clan he was an very strick farther hinata came down the stairs sitting at the table with her farther, hinata's sister came in the dinning room and sat down to , was a very outgoing girl,but for some odd reason hanabi hated her shy sister at breakfast,lunch,and dinner hanabi never spoke to her sister the only rare occasion when they talked is when it was one of there birthday's or a special hoilday." So" hashi said breaking the silence" what do we have planned for today hinata?" "" w-well first thing I have to do is go meet up with kiba and shino for training then, I'm going with some friends to the movies tonight at 8:00 p.m."" " what movie are you going to see hinata?" " We are going to see the movie Night at the Museum they said its supposed to be a very good one" " will that kyuubi kid be there tonight?" Hinata blushed when he said that" Do you mean Naruto-kun farther?" " yes"" " I'm pretty sure since everyone else is going then Naruto-kun will most likely farther" Hashi sighed" Alright you may go if" Hinata looked up usually if means her over protective cousin Neji is going" He does not sit next to you durning the movie."" " yes farther I understand". Hinata finished her breakfast and headed out to train with her commerades" So hinata did your farther say that you could come tonight?" said a boy with brown hair with his dog by his side" " yes kiba he said I could go" " great!" " ok can we please start training?" said shino.A few hours pass and as usual naruto is late" Where is that baka?" " I'm here!!!!" " its about time " said the pink haired ninja " can we just go see the movie now" said the violet all walked in,and naruto wanted to sit by sakura,but she moved him out of the way she could sit by her crush sighed then he tried to sit next to saskue,but kiba sat down before naruto sat was mad now "isn't anyone gonna sit by me?" " um naruto-kun" "yea hinata-chan"" " you can sit by me if you want to" naruto perked up and was very happy with her offer" sure hinata-chan". After the movie was over they all met in front of hte movie theater laughing at what a great movie they had just seen" Man! that was funny" " yes it was naruto-kun" after they got down talking about the movie they noticed it was getting really late" saskue-kun will you walk me home?" " whatever" " yay! bye guys" " hey hinata-chan" " yes naruto-kun?" " do you want me to walk you home?" " i'd love that" after walking a few blocks and talking about random things they finally reached the hyuuga manison" Thank you naruto-kun for taking me home" " don't mention it I mean it was the least I could do you saving me a seat and all" " well I wanted to do that" hinata didn't reallize that she was blushing like crazy" why?" " well um-er-because your one of my closest friends and I didn't want you to seat by some stranger" by this time naruto was a little shoked about what she was telling him" awwww thanks hinata" " well goodnight hinata-chan" " goodnight naruto-kun".


	3. NaruHina Chapter 3:Hinata's Story

NaruHina Fanfiction Chapter 3:Hinata's Story

The next day there was no missions and Naruto decided to go for a walk in the park as he was walking along the road he was talking to himself.''thought:I wonder why baa-chan hasn't given anyone mission's was cut off when he saw a lone figure sitting on one of the park benches''excuse me''Naruto said''is there some-''he was cut off again when he finally realized who the lone figure was.''Hinata-chan whats wrong?!'' he ran up to her a saw that she was covered in bruises and cuts and on top of that her jacket had a big rip in it she looked up''Naruto-kun?!''she turned away so that she could hide her tears Naruto sat down beside her ''Hinata-chan what happend you look awful'' he said with a conserned look on his face''nothing just some training with my father thats all'  
''who was the bastered who did this to you i'll kill them''Naruto was furious''Naruto-kun theres no need for that'' she said.''Ok heres was happend.''

FLASHBACK:

Hinata stood alone in the dojo where she trains, awaiting the arival of her farther and the rest of the Hyuuga council and the pearson she was going to face to prove that she was fit to be head clan door opens and her farther and the Hyuuga council come in as the council sat down her farther was going to tell her who she had to face''Hinata today you shall fight''Hinata's heart was racing ''Neji''her heart sunk has Neji entered the room.

Haishi sat down and ''begin''both Hinata and Neji turned on their byagugan.  
Ok lets keep after the fight,Hinata was on the ground panting ''huff huff'' her farther walked over to where his daughter was he said''you are worthless you need to become stronger like Neji or you'll never become head Hyuuga Hinata wanted to burst into tears right there,but held them walked out with the rest of the council with Neji following.

END OF FLASHBACK

''I hate it when my farther compares me to Neji'' after what Hinata had just told him Naruto felt like going over there and giving them a piece of his mind.''Its true i'am worth-''Hinata was cut off when she felt two arms wrap around her ''Hinata-chan thats not true your very strong and wise,they must be blind not to what I see''.''What do you see''Hinata asked''I see a very smart,strong,  
wise girl you puy everyone else before your stopped crying and as she began to hold him tighter.''Your right Naruto-kun''she said jummping up ''I'm going to become the best damned Hyuuga the clan has ever seen!''Naruto was very happy to see his best friend happy again and more coffident in herself.''Thats the spirit Hinata-chan I bet you are going to be the damned Hyuuga.

''Thank you Naruto-kun'' ''your welcome Hinata-chan,um Hinata-chan'' ''yes Naruto-kun'' ''do you wanna be my girlfriend?''

cliffhanger mwahahahaha 


End file.
